A Bright Flame Blown Out
by Muggleman38
Summary: Takes place after the movie events is a Leslie did not die...but someone does and in a moment many lives are changed forever. Warning later chapters get kinda dark. Looking for a Beta so please excuse grammer.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is not my first story but is one of my first publised attempts so helpful comments are welcomed

CHAPTER 1

It was a warm spring day it was Saturday which was good for Jesse and Leslie They spent the day outside planning on going to Terabithia. Leslies parents Bill and Judy had asked the Aarons to watch her while they went to a Book Fair in Richmond where they were suppose to read from there latest book. They left Friday night and would be back no later then Sunday early afternoon. Leslie helped Jesse do his chores and when they finished asked if they could go out "Ok but be back before dark" she said. They started to run when Leslie stopped him "Wait let me get P.T. from my house" She ran up to her front door and pulled out her house key her parents left her with as soon as she opened the door P.T. her dog Jess had gotten her as a gift ran right up to her. She locked the door behind her and the three of them were off. They ran as fast as they could Leslie was still faster then Jess but only just they got to the creek that was the entrance to there magical world where they ruled and nothing could ever hurt them in this place.

They spent the day helping the Terabithians fight the Dark Master squogres and Harry Vultures they The two also fixed the tree house up more Jess and Leslie where having such a good time they didn't even notice that the sun was beginning to set "Hey Leslie I think we should head back now" said Jess "I guess your right" the two set off back but as they got to the other side of the creek it started raining. They made a quick stop at Leslies while to put P.T. back and fed him for the day then they made there way to the Aaron's. The rain really began to come down hard as soon as they reached Jesse's front lawn. They took there shoes off at the door and Jess yelled out "Mom were home" His mother Mary was in the kitchen "I was starting to worry about you too where have you been" she said not condescending but more informative.

"Sorry we lost track of time its really starting to come down out there though" said Jess hoping to change the subject. "Well go wash your hands dinner will be ready in a couple minutes" The two quickly ran to the bathroom to wash up " So Jess after dinner want to do our homework?" Leslie asked "I don't really want to do it but I guess there's nothing else to do tonight" Leslie couldn't help but laugh at Jess for that. Jess looked at her with a glare but he wasn't able to stay looking angry and soon melted into laughter too. The two were still laughing when they went into the kitchen. "And what may I ask is so funny?" Asked Mary "Nothing Mrs. Aarons we were just talking about school work" Said Leslie honestly though she gave Jess a side ways glance he returned almost making them laugh even more. "School work is nothing to laugh about. You need to take it seriously" said a stern voice Jess turned and saw his father towering over them "Yes sir" said Jess quickly though from behind them the kids did not see it Mrs. Aarons shot her husband a look as if to say "what was that about" But he just kept his stance.

Dinner was a pretty silent affair for Jess and Leslie they ate quickly and then went up to Jess's room to do there work. Even though Jess hated doing his school work just being with Leslie when he did it made it a lot easier and somehow fun(only a little though). It was still raining out side when all of a sudden a great flash of light outside and a giant CRACK of thunder made the two of them jump. It was so dark out Jess could not see the rain but he could hear it hitting the roof hard "Its really coming down isn't it Leslie" he said "Yeah it is" was all she said back he looked at her she had a strange look on her face Jess couldn't quite place it but she was too quiet "Not scared are you?" This seemed to snap her out of her daze "No its just…" she seemed unable to think of something to say When May Belle came running in scared "Its just I was worried for May Belle" said Leslie quickly she got up and went over to the scared seven year old Jess looked at her when her back was turned perplexed but quickly turned away when she turned back around.

Back down stairs Mary and Jesse Sr. were talking while Mary did the dishes "You know it's been hard for Jess to make friends do you have to act that way all the time around them." Mary asked her husband "He needs to stay focused on what's important if he is ever going to make something of himself." He countered "He's not even thirteen let him be a kid and have fun" "The world is not a fun place Mary" "I'm well aware of that but you know before Leslie moved in next door Jess was miserable she's brought about a big change in him I think for the better" "O that girl has changed him but I'm not too sure if its for the better" "Meaning what exactly" she stared at him accusingly "Meaning I think Jess should start trying to make other friends those two should spend a little less time together I am keeping a eye on them" "Don't even think about separating them she's a good kid that's the end of it"

The rest of the night was uneventful and despite the rain they finished there work and got ready for bed Leslie would be sleeping in Jess's room with May Bell and Jess would be on the couch down stairs. The two said there goodnights and went off to bed completely ignorant of what had happened downstairs.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
The next day Jess was woken by someone shaking him he cracked open his eyes and saw green eyes looking back at him "Morning sleepy head" said Leslie Jess sat up "Morning" Jess got up and went up to his room to get ready for church the normal pandemonium that was seven people trying to get ready shower and brush there teeth quickly turned into a battle ground to avoid adding gas to the fire Leslie offered to go back to her house and get ready and return when she was done. As Jess and his sisters struggled to get into the bathroom his mom was down stairs yelling at them to hurry up.

They some how managed like they always did to finish by the time Jess came down stairs Leslie was already waiting at the table for the rest of them. Her dress was almost identical to the one she wore last time she went to church with the Aarons but was a light purple instead of blue. Jess looked down and noticed she was still wearing her boots "Something's don't change do they" he said with a smile "Nope" was all she said the two started to laugh when Mr. Aarons stepped into the kitchen he took one look at Leslie's foot ware he rolled his eyes and looked as if he wanted to say something but held his tongue instead saying "Ok there is still water in the back of the truck so we are all going to have to squeeze into the front. They all stepped outside the weather had cleared up it had stopped raining but there were puddles everywhere and the sky was still dark grey.

The car ride there was incredibly cramped but somehow they managed to fit everyone in though Joyce Ann and May Belle had to sit on someone's lap it was a mostly silent trip everyone was still too tired and not in the talkative mood. But Leslie leaned in and whispered to Jess "Want to go to go to you know where after church" "I have chores to do" "I can help you with those" "What about your parents don't you want to see them when they get back?" "They aren't due back until two or three o'clock we can make a quick visit for a couple hours. Out of excuses (Though he never needed much convincing) "OK" was his reply now Jess had something to look forward to after church

Church was the same old same old talks of going to hell that scared May Belle into believing boring long Sermons that would put most to sleep the songs were good but Jess didn't like to sing and yet Leslie found everything interesting even though Jess wished he didn't have to go. After church the family headed back to the house everyone changed into regular clothing and Jess and Leslie headed outside to do his chores "Uh Jess I gotta run home and walk P.T. I will be back in a couple minutes" "OK Leslie I'll just start them now" Jess walked into the Green House his dad was locking up his tool closet when he saw Jess walk in "Jess after your chores I want you to stay at home today no wondering off to who knows where" Jess just looked at his dad and replied a depressed "Yes sir"

Jess started work in the Green House when Leslie walked in "Leslie my dad said he doesn't want me wondering off today so that means no Terabithia "O really well that's ok I'm sure the Terabithians can get along one day with out us" The two of them worked on Jesses chores cleaning up and watering the plants in the green house by the time they finished it was close to one o'clock "So" jess said wiping some sweet from his forehead "What should we do now" "Lets go inside I don't know about you but I'm starving" the two laughed and raced to the door. When they walked in Mary greeted them "Hey you two I made some sandwiches if you're hungry" "Starving" said Jess he went to the table "ah ah go wash up first you've been in the green house and your covered in dirt" So they hurried to the bathroom to wash there hands went back and ate happily.

After there lunch the two of them found ways of keeping themselves occupied they played cards and taught May Belle how to play Go Fish they played for about an hour when Jess decided he was bored of it and got a idea "Hey Leslie come with me" he said The two went up to his room he pulled out his sketchbook "Let me draw you I have been getting better" Leslie smiled "I don't know I mean a girl must keep up appearances and how would it look if I had a picture of me that made me look like a giant troll" "Leslie since when do you care about keeping up girlish appearances" She shot him a dirty look and said " Well if that's how you think I feel then good bye" she got up to leave Jess didn't mean to offend her so he grabbed her arm "ok ok I'm sorry" she turned at him with a smile on her face "gotcha" Jess was surprised "Why you…."The two started to laugh Leslie sat back down and Jess began to carefully sketch her portrait.

The two had no idea how much time had passed by the time Jess finished he turned the picture over for Leslie to see it was actually really good and looked a lot like her. "Wow Jess that's amazing you're a great artist" "Well I had a great subject to work on" Jess said it before he realized he did he turned away Leslie was just as shocked but smiled at him (or his back as the case be) walked over to him but before she said anything he eye caught the clock in the corner "Wow Jess its passed 5:00" Jess head snapped up sure enough the clock read 5:18 pm they had been there for three hours "weren't your parents suppose to be back already" "Yeah they were" Leslie said

Down stairs Jesse's parents were thinking the same thing "What do you think is taking so long?" asked Jesse Sr. "Maybe they got stuck in traffic" Mary suggested Jesse Sr. thought that sounded possible "where are Jess and Leslie anyway I haven't seen them around for a while" said Jesse Sr. "There up in his room" "Doing what exactly?" Jesse Sr. asked accusingly Mary smiled at her husband "Jess is drawing a portrait of Leslie I walked in there about an hour ago they didn't even seem to notice me" "That boy needs to…" "Get his head out of the clouds" his wife finished for him "Let him be a kid Jesse I won't keep arguing with you over this. Besides I think it's cute" Before he could respond the Phone rang he got up and answered it "Aarons residence" Mary couldn't here everything he was saying then all of a sudden she heard "O God" she walked into the room there was a look of shock registered on his face he was hardly ever shocked at anything this worried her "Yes of coarse" He said and hung up "What's wrong" she asked but he stayed silent.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
